


No Future Without You

by EmmmaMmmm



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, future talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmmaMmmm/pseuds/EmmmaMmmm
Summary: The problem was that he couldn’t put it out of his mind. Even as the season ended and Andrew’s graduation drew nearer, he couldn’t forget that he would soon be left alone, whilst Andrew got to do whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted. He hated it even more because he couldn’t fault Andrew reclaiming something that, for so long, had been impossible for him. It was just that Neil hadn’t been attracted to anybody until Andrew, and he hadn’t been attracted to anybody since. Andrew could have whoever he wanted; Neil thought that he would die alone if he wasn’t with Andrew.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	No Future Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This might be absolute trash honestly, but I have about fifty deadlines coming up so this is kind of a shorter piece while I'm focusing on that. If y'all have read my Andreil as parents series or my ghosthunter fic, I'll have updates for them soon, I have so much written for both but it's not finished and it's nowhere near edited so they might still be a while yet.
> 
> Also I keep realising that I'm terrible at responding to comments but they do make me really happy, I promise :)
> 
> I don't think there are any trigger warnings in this? Like not even explicit language, which is usually my thing.  
> *EDIT - I was wrong, there is explicit language. My bad.
> 
> Enjoy :D

It all started on a standard trip to Eden’s Twilight. The last trip, in fact, to Eden’s Twilight before the end of the season. When Aaron and Nicky got up to go dance, and Kevin headed towards the bathrooms for some quiet in which to call Thea, Neil and Andrew had taken the opportunity to take the tray back to Roland and – Neil assumed by the way Andrew gripped his wrist tightly – to get off together in the back room.

Except they’d gotten caught up in conversation with Roland, who was asking Andrew about if he had a pro deal waiting for him after graduation and Neil found himself frozen with fear. He wasn’t sure what it was about the situation, maybe the fact that Andrew’s past hook-up was talking to him about the fact that Andrew would soon be moving halfway across the country, but it hit him that soon Andrew would be halfway across the country with a different team, different friends, and different people to get off with.

When Andrew looked over, he must’ve seen the uncertainty in Neil’s eyes, because instead of taking him to the back room and getting off with him, he just tugged Neil back to the table and left him there while he went off to collect the others to drive them back.

The problem was that he couldn’t put it out of his mind. Even as the season ended and Andrew’s graduation drew nearer, he couldn’t forget that he would soon be left alone, whilst Andrew got to do whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted. He hated it even more because he couldn’t fault Andrew reclaiming something that, for so long, had been impossible for him. It was just that Neil hadn’t been attracted to anybody until Andrew, and he hadn’t been attracted to anybody since. Andrew could have whoever he wanted; Neil thought that he would die alone if he wasn’t with Andrew.

Well, he wouldn’t put that on him. Neil was big enough to admit the truth, and big enough to do something about it.

A few weeks before Andrew’s graduation, he invited him up to the roof and lit them up cigarettes before Andrew had even trailed him up. He watched him for a moment, then turned his gaze out across campus, bracing himself for what was about to come.

“I’ll never forget you.”

Andrew’s head shot around, eyes locking on Neil. He’d spent almost four years learning Andrew off by heart, so reading the confusion trapped in them was not difficult.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Neil shivered a little, though it wasn’t all to do with the gruff tone of Andrew’s voice; it was uncharacteristically cold for mid-May. He slipped his hands in his pockets, hunching his shoulders to keep in his body heat.

“Well you’re leaving.” He looked down at the surface of the roof. “I’m not oblivious, Andrew. You did your experimenting. You can go out and fuck anyone you want now, not just some scarred Exy junkie with a big mouth and an attitude problem. You’re free to... spread your wings?”

Andrew tilted his head just a little, blowing out a thin stream of smoke that brought Neil back to his freshman year, to sneaking up to the roof to get off and quiet kisses when nobody else was around to hear. “Is this a break up?”

“You don’t need to experiment anymore,” Neil sighed. “I was convenient while you were here, but once you graduate you won’t have any need to me anymore.”

Andrew scowled then, flicking away his cigarette butt. “Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

Neil wondered how many times it would take him saying yes for Andrew to understand that he meant it when he said always yes. Regardless, Andrew kissed Neil like he always had: hard, unforgiving and intense. Neil was caught from the start, but just as he began to sink into it, Andrew pulled away, finger caressing at his jaw in a strangely tender motion.

“You will tell me every person who made you believe in that crock of shit,” he said lowly.

“What?” Neil frowned. The confusion in Andrew’s eyes had melted away to pure possessiveness, but Neil had no idea what could be making him feel that way.

Andrew tugged at his chin gently. “I am not ending this unless you tell me no, Abram,” he said firmly. “Are you telling me no?”

“Of course I’m not-!”

“Then why the hell would you think that this would end just because I’m graduating?” Andrew glared up at him. “Did _I_ give you that impression?”

Neil furrowed his eyebrows. “Roland was convenient while you were still working at Eden’s. I’ve been convenient for the last four years because I was easily accessible. There...” He sucked in a quiet breath. Andrew heard. “There was never any more to it than that. I was convenient,” he repeated.

“You were amazing,” mimicked Andrew, but Neil could read the truth in them even as he flinched at the reminder of his own sub-par goodbye. He sagged against Andrew and his arms came up to brace Neil.

“Kevin said it’s easier to be heterosexual.”

Andrew scoffed. “Kevin’s full of shit.”

“Nicky told me that it was okay to be sad it was over.”

“Nicky is a dramatic piece of shit.”

“Aaron said-.”

“Do you notice the common denominator between all of those?” When Neil said nothing, Andrew lifted a hand to tug Neil away from him slightly and grasp his chin. “None of them are me.”

“We never talked about it,” said Neil, but his voice was quieter now and he was beginning to understand just how wrong he’d been. “I just assumed-”

“Don’t,” snarled Andrew, “you ever assume what I want.”

“You want nothing.”

“And you will always be nothing.”

Neil closed his eyes, melting into the warm embrace of the words that Andrew had never spoken out loud. “I love you.”

When he opened his eyes, Andrew’s face seemed blank, but there was a faint look of awe filling his features as he looked up at Neil. Finally, he raised his hand and tugged at a loose strand of Neil’s hair.

“This is not nothing,” he said quietly, his voice strained as though the words physically hurt to admit. “This is good. And this will not end just because we happen to be in different places. I told you to stay and that does not change. Are we clear, Abram?”

“I’m sorry.” Neil began to reach for Andrew, but he paused halfway, where Andrew’s fingertips met his.

“Don’t be sorry,” said Andrew sharply, “just know better in the future.”

“We have a future?” Neil hadn’t known what people meant by their hearts racing until this thing with Andrew had begun, but it was pounding against his chest now so loud that he was sure Andrew had to be able to hear it.

“Idiot,” scowled Andrew. “This is my future.”


End file.
